Talk:Takahara/@comment-5535441-20130619023145/@comment-4391208-20150627081100
For the issue of fair use, I'd suggest downscaling the image to no more than 1000px on its longest side. Doesn't matter if it's the height or the width, but at least you can add it in to the justification that it's edited beyond the usual "cropped image from raw scan". I do agree that amazement is also a part of her reaction, as well as arrogance not being a likely emotion on Takahara at that time (Not saying that pilots can't be arrogant, the ratio of that was probably greatest in TE, but none of them were fresh graduates who were at most a few months into service, either), but I think I didn't place my points properly previously. What I wanted to say was that if Takahara was arrogant, her line would be something more akin to "So much for the vaunted elites of the Empire, I guess even their skills aren't a match for this OS!". Overconfidence could be as simple as believing that you are adequately equipped or prepared for a certain task, only to fail because of conditions, that, in hindsight, should have been prepared for, but were passed over in the initial phase because of belief in that their chances of occurrence are not high enough to threaten your ability to complete said task, or belief that your abilities had been enough to handle any such complications; you did not think the task was beneath your skill level and less that what you deserved to handle, only that your skills were enough for it. Hence overconfidence, whereby one mark up the value of their abilities to believe that they are adequate, as contrast to arrogance, where a person not only believes their own abilities to be better, but also marks down the position they hold of the standards of others based on his/her perceived notions. Her amazement led to her overconfidence, and while arrogance is almost always accompanied by and after overconfidence, overconfidence doesn't always lead to arrogance. Likewise for amazement, in which if it were just amazement, her line would probably have been "Oh, so this is what I can do with the new OS, not bad." If it were just amazement, it would not affect her confidence at all, since with or without XM3, she would have been committed to holding the line against 1Reg. 1Reg: なんだあの機動は…？！ 1Reg: What's with that maneuver...?! 1Reg: こんな動きは不知火に… 1Reg: Such movements... can the Shiranui... 1Reg: ―いや戦術機にできなのか？！ 1Reg: ''-No, can TSFs even do those?!'' Takahara: ―いける…！この新型OSがあれば帝国の精鋭とも渡り合える…! Takahara: ''-It's going well...! With this new OS, we can compete with the elites of the Empire...!'' Based on Takahara's last sentence, at the "渡り合える" part, it's probable that she didn't think her skills were up to their level, or at least, not at all confident that XM3 would give them the edge they would need to equally match the 1Reg pilots (a justified thought process, given the reputation of the pilots selected to defend Kyoto). So after experiencing the degree of fine control that XM3 gave (that's all it gives, really, total and absolute control as much as one could have of a multitonne machine without completely voiding physics; it doesn't directly improve pilot nor machine sensory applications/threat warning and avoidance functions, just the pilot's expanded options in responding to such threats), Takahara first felt amazed that she could match up to a 1Reg pilot just like that, and starts to feel confidence that she probably would have never felt had she been operating the old OS. XM3 seemed to have gave her a considerable boost in that aspect, but, as you saw for yourself, Komaki (being a survivor of the muckfest that was Operation Lucifer, for one) proved that skill is a highly personal and subjective level of judgement when using it by individuals, on other individuals. If Takahara had not let her amazement at the new options suddenly presented to her lead to her amazement, which developed into a brief preoccupation of overconfidence, she just might have been more cautious, and perhaps, it might just have been enough to lead to her survival, or at least taken out of the fight with a trashed machine or at worst serious injury, without the accompanying fatal dismemberment.